Did I Ever Tell You That I Love You?
by copper-28
Summary: Doctor/Donna Jack/Ianto Fluff. Does what it says on the tin, hope you like it :


_**Did I ever tell you that I love you?**_

The Hub hummed away gently, the team busy working on the thousands of documents for the Rift. Jack sat in his office watching them, idly spinning a pen in his hand. He stopped, placing it on his lips as he lent back into his chair, giving him a very good view of Ianto making the coffee. Jack smiled gently as he watched the young Welshmen muttering away to himself while the others threw random bits of paper about the room. There was something about that man that made Jack's stomach flip every time he laid eyes on him and Jack wasn't too sure about what to do. He knew what he should do, He knew what he wanted to do but he didn't quite know how. Jack was scared. Scared of his feelings. Scared of what he might loose.

A knock sounded at his office and Jack could smell the familiar scent of Ianto and the sweetness of the coffee in his hands. He tore his eyes from gazing at nothing and span around in his chair, a grin spreading across his face.

"Hello, Ianto."

"Hello, sir," Ianto replied, walking steadily over to place Jacks coffee on his desk before leaning on it, sipping his own coffee, "Good view from there, was it?"

Jack smiled wickedly, "It was yes. Good view from where you were standing?"

Ianto laughed winking at the older man sat beside him. "It wasn't quite up to my standards. Far too many clothes." He placed his mug on the desk, leaning forwards to press his lips against Jacks. Jack responded instantly, moving to thread his fingers through the young mans hair, deepening the kiss. Ianto pulled back, a small smile on his face. "I'd better make Owen a coffee too. He'll release a weevil if I don't." He said, taking his mug and walking towards the door of the office. Jack laughed, but the laughter was short lived. A different hum sounded in the Hub, a sound that Jack knew well.

"What the hell is that?" Ianto frowned, turning to face Jack, his eyes wide. Jack leapt up, walking quickly over to the confused man. He wrapped one arm briefly around his waist and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry, Ianto. It's not dangerous. Just a humble ship." Jack said, smiling at Ianto. The humming continued and Gwen, Tosh and Owen were shouting at the monitors with confusion.

"C'mon!" Jack grabbed Iantos hand, swiftly removing the mug from his grip and dumping it on the desk, running out and down the stairs with Ianto in tow just in time to see the blue box materialising and sending all the sorted paperwork flying around the Hub.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Owen shouted, his gun drawn. Tosh and Gwen copied his actions, edging towards the police box. Ianto went for his gun, but Jacks hands stopped him, holding them fast. "Jack, what is it?" Ianto hissed, eyeing the box warily.

"It's just a ship. Calm down will you!" Jack told the team, rolling his eyes.

"No ship can get in here. No-one but us can get in here, will you just tell us what the fuck is going on Jack!" Gwen shouted, her gun drawn.

"Get your hands off your bloody boyfriend and explain what is going on!" Owen snarled, glaring at Jack. Jack removed his hands from Ianto, holding them up in the air, a smirk on his face.

"Woah, girl. Why'd you bring us here eh? Having a funny turn are we? There's nothing wrong with the system, the bypass is working, the controls should be working, and all we wanted was to go to the Moon of Poosh. But no, you have to bring us to Torchwood don't you." Came the Doctors rant, swinging the blue doors wide open and striding out into the Hub. The four guns that were now trained on him clicked.

"Who are you and how do you know about Torchwood." Gwen questioned the tall skinny man.

"Not very friendly Jack." The Doctor said, spinning on his heel to face the American and the young Welshmen beside him also with his gun drawn.

"I tried, Doctor. Besides, it's more of an entrance when you avoid being shot." Jack grinned, "Good to see you though."

"You too." He said, shooting Jack a smile. Ianto looked to Jack before training his gun back to the tall man, a confused expression on his face.

Gwen growled in annoyance. "Who are you?"

The Doctor sighed. "I'm the Doctor, and this," He motioned for the fiery haired woman inside the TARDIS to come out, "is Donna." He grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders briefly.

Gwen took a step forwards, waving her gun slightly. "And how do you know Jack? And how on earth did you both fit in that?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Oi! Mind where you wave that thing about, I don't particularly want a bullet between my eyes!" Donna snapped at Gwen, jabbing a finger at the young woman.

"Where'd you find her! She's brilliant!" Jack bounded down the rest of the stairs, his hand outstretched to Donna. "Captain Jack Harkness. You can call me Jack." He smiled as she took his hand warily, her eyes roaming across his body. Jack span around, gesturing to Ianto who was making his way slowly down the stairs. "This is Ianto. The woman waving the gun about is Gwen, the dead man is Owen and this lovely woman is Tosh." He said, introducing the team to the Doctor and Donna.

"What can we do for you?" Jack asked, his attention turned back to the Doctor.

"Well, as I said, we were going to visit some aliens but the TARDIS brought us here." The Doctor paused, reaching out to stroke the aged wood. "Don't know why." He stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind calling your team off? It's starting to feel uncomfortable."

Jack nodded, "Guys, seriously. He's with me. He helped set up Torchwood. Well, unintentionally anyway." Owen glared at the Doctor, reluctantly putting his gun back in his pocket with the rest of the team. Gwen crossed her arms, gazing inside the open blue box.

"That's bigger on the inside." She said calmly with a curious expression. The Doctor nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "Oh yeah. This is the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"So it can time travel as well?" Tosh breathed, walking up to the box to run her fingers across the worn wood, copying the Doctors earlier actions.

"Backwards and Forwards, to any planet you like."

Tosh's face lit up, an amazed smile appearing on her lips.

The Doctor looked to Jack, nodding towards the TARDIS. "Care for a trip? Seeing as we're here."

Jack stopped. He didn't move, he just stared, his face drained of expression. The Doctor gave Jack a long questioning look, not understanding Jack's reaction to his offer. Jack ignored him, still staring at the police box.

"Wow! Really!" Tosh almost shouted, hurtling into the box. Donna giggled, walking in after her. "Mind you don't get lost! It's massive." She stated. Owen stalked after the two excited women, grumbling about rules and regulations but secretly loving the strange ship that promised the stars. Gwen took a step inside, her breath taken away. The strange colours and noises the ship made intrigued her, not to mention the fact it was so big! She turned back to Ianto.

"Come on! It's amazing." Gwen said. Ianto walked forwards, the group gathering by the doors to welcome him on board.

"Ianto. You're not going." Jack growled.

Ianto turned a confused expression on his face. "Why not? Everyone else appears to be."

"I don't care what everyone else is doing, I'm telling you and you're not going." Jack looked to Ianto, a cold look on his face.

"That's a bit harsh…" The Doctor said quietly, glancing across to Donna as Jack refused to make eye contact with him.

"Why? Why can they go and I can't? What have I done wrong?" Ianto questioned, his heart sinking.

"Nothing. You've done nothing." Jack stammered, his brain whizzing to think of an excuse.

"Then why?" Ianto repeated.

"Because… because it's not safe for untrained members." Jack blurted out, his blood racing.

Ianto took a step back, the hurt in his eyes evident to everyone. "So it's okay for an untrained member to go out in Cardiff and risk his life, but travelling in a ship is too much. Too dangerous for a tea-boy."

Jack shook his head, reaching forwards for Ianto. "That's not what I meant…" Ianto jerked backwards, pulling away from Jack's advance.

"The TARDIS isn't dangerous." The Doctor said firmly, glaring at the flustered looking Jack.

"That's not what I meant! The planets you visit!" His eyes flicking from the Doctor to Ianto. He had to sort out his priorities. He'd apologise to everyone else later but for now, he had to be honest to Ianto.

"Yeah well… some of them are friendly." The Doctor muttered, "It's not my fault I attract trouble."

"Why is it always one rule for them and another one for me? Is it because of us? Is it Jack?" Ianto ran a hand through his hair, his breath coming in short gasps as he became more and more upset. "I thought we were going somewhere Jack, I really did. But you don't even trust me to get on a ship without hurting something?"

"I do trust you! I didn't mean…"

"Save the bull shit Jack. I know what I really mean to you." Ianto interrupted, his bottom lip quivering. He could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he refused to let them spill over. "I'm just a casual fling. Someone for when you're bored, a blip in time." He shouted, a rouge tear dripping down his face. He swiped it away, trying desperately not to let anymore fall. "It stops now Jack. I'm tired of playing your games." It hurt Ianto more than any physical wound to say those last two sentences. He looked up into his lovers eyes, seeing them glisten with unshed tears and he couldn't hold his own back any longer. They spilled out from his lids, soaking his cheeks until he could taste the salt in his mouth. Jack's heart sat in his throat and his stomach felt like it was on a rollercoaster. Jack didn't hesitate. If he did, he'd loose Ianto forever and he didn't know if he could ever cope with that.

"I do trust you. I trust you more than anyone else in the universe. I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to be with, I understand that and I'm sorry. Ianto, I keep you in the dark so much because I'm so scared of loosing you, of getting hurt. You're not just a blip in time, you're so much more. You're the light when everything else is in darkness. I used to be so afraid of dying, so afraid of waking up to nothing, to no-one who cares. Now I wake up and you're there, waiting for me to come back." He pointed to the TARDIS, his tears flowing freely now, "You're not going in that because I know of so many people the Doctor has lost, so much pain he's suffered. I can't risk that with you Ianto. I don't want you to get stuck somewhere I can never save you from. I don't want you to get eaten by something on a foreign planet. I don't want you to leave me all alone." Jack whispered his face damp and his eyes pleading. It was now. It had to be. He'd put it off for far too long and it wouldn't stay hidden in his heart any longer.

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto stood ridged for a second, his brain refusing to take in the information. Did Jack really just say that?

"What?" Ianto breathed, taking a step towards him.

"I love you." Jack whispered, gazing at the younger man. Ianto suddenly smiled, the light filling his eyes. That was the first time he'd ever said that and it filled his heart with joy. Those three little words out in the open in front of an audience and Ianto knew that Jack ment it.

"I..." He said, his voice catching in his throat, the words taking too long to get out. Instead, Ianto closed the gap between them, pulling his arms tight around his lover, pressing his lips against his jaw. He didn't care that there were two strangers watching and he certainly didn't care about the rest of the team watching. Jack threaded his fingers through Iantos hair while pressing their lips together, deepening the kiss, just like he had before the Doctor had arrived. A soft moan escaped Iantos lips, causing Jack to be the one to pull back, a smirk on his face. He leaned in again, his breath tickling Iantos skin. "I never thought you'd get tired of playing naked Hide and Seek." He growled suggestively. Ianto chuckled, kissing Jack briefly. "That's one game of yours I don't mind playing. Even if you do cheat."

Owen stepped out of the TARDIS, his blood boiling. Jack didn't mind the rest of them being lost then, only cared about Ianto getting hurt. "Sorry to ruin the moment y'know, but it is truly heart warming to know you'd let us be eaten and lost and obviously wouldn't give a shit." Owen practically snarled at Jack, grabbing his coat before storming off and out of the Hub. "Come on Tosh." He ordered over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight. Tosh didn't speak a word while she grabbed her keys and handbag before taking off after Owen, her heels echoing around the quiet Hub.

"Shit." Jack cursed, still clinging to Ianto. Why couldn't he just please everyone? Gwen walked slowly from the TARDIS, past the Doctor and Donna standing awkwardly to the side, her eyes watching her feet. She stopped next to the two men, glancing up quickly.

"I'm happy for you both, I really am. Jack can explain himself tomorrow. I'm sure you didn't mean it like that. I'm going home to Rhys." She continued walking, refusing to make eye contact.

"Gwen!" Jack shouted after her, one arm still firmly attached to Ianto. She turned to look at her boss. Her happy hero who she'd forgive by morning.

"Thank you." He said, a serious tone to his voice. Gwen shook her head, smiling to herself. She wasn't prepared to ruin his little piece of heaven over a few slightly offensive sentences. She knew what he'd meant; she knew he did care about them, just not in the same way as he cared for Ianto.

"Have a good night Jack."

Jack smiled at her as she left. Gwen always took everything in her stride. She'd forgive him, he was sure of it.

"Who's for pizza?" Ianto asked cheerily, pulling himself from Jacks grip to grab the phone. "Doctor, Donna? Any preferences?"

"Whatever you're having." The Doctor answered, shuffling slightly away from Donna. Donna stared at him for a second before looking to Ianto.

"Same here." She said, her attention not quite focused on the young Welshmen.

"Don't order it under Torchwood for Christ sake." Jack shouted after Ianto as he walked to the reception.

The Doctor moved from his place next to Donna, walking around the Hub, examining all the equipment.

"Had any problems recently? Anything you need sorting?" He asked.

Jack snorted, "We can take care of things here while you swan off to other planets thank you very much." The Doctor grinned, putting his glasses on to examine the bits of paper scattered about the monitors.

"Weevils? Nasty things they are." He muttered, holding the paper closer to his face.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, got about four in the cells."

The Doctor arched an eyebrow, a little smile appearing on his face. "Can I see?" Jack laughed, pointing towards the cells.

"Be my guest. Take Donna too, I'm sure she'll like them." He said sarcastically. The Doctor almost bounded away, not even turning to look at Donna. Instead Jack waved his arms at her, silently telling her to follow him into the cells. She eventually followed, her brain swimming. What the hell was wrong with him?

The cell door was open and a long cold, dark corridor awaited her. She could just about see the Doctor, pressed up against the glass which housed its prisoner, his silhouette outlined against the dim light coming from the cells. Donna edged forwards, the entrance door closing behind her. As she got closer, she could see what the Doctor was staring at. It looked human. Well, except from it's face.

"What is that? Some kind of mutant?" She breathed, standing close to the Doctor, her breath tickling his ear.

The Doctor visibly pulled back, avoiding her gaze and any type of physical contact.

"It's a Weevil. It's an alien and it kills people." He said bluntly. That was it. That threw Donna over the edge.

"What is wrong with you? You won't acknowledge me, you won't talk to me properly and you're avoiding me like the plague. You've been acting like this for ages." She grabbed his shoulder so he was facing her, stabbing his chest with her finger. "Tell me what is wrong." She hissed. The Doctor looked into her eyes for a second and she could have sworn she saw a look of fear run through them.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Can I not have any personal space?" He snapped back, instantly regretting his choice of words.

"Right, yeah, sorry. Didn't realise that's what I was doing. Tell me next time." She said coldly, walking back through the dark corridor into the light and warmth of the Hub.

"Donna!" The Doctor called after her, knowing it was no use. He always did that. He'd try to avoid feelings and end up hurting hers. Why couldn't he just tell her? Jack managed with Ianto. The Doctor sighed to himself, taking one last look at the Weevil before slowly following Donna back into the Hub, hoping against hope she would forgive him.

Ianto glanced to Donna, a frown appearing on his face. "You okay?"

Donna looked to him, walking over to sit by the computers. "Fine. Where's Jack gone?" She asked, scanning the Hub for signs of the American.

"I sent him to get the Pizza. He's rubbish at rock, paper, scissors." Ianto said, smiling to himself.

"Pizza anyone?" Jack announced, bounding up towards Ianto and Donna as the Doctor emerged from the cells. He dumped the boxes on an untidy desk, throwing the lid open to take a slice. "Help yourself." He said before taking a bite.

The Doctor scuffed his shoe against the floor, approaching Ianto, Donna and Jack.

"Jack."

"Doctor."

"A word." He span back on his heel, nodding to Donna, "Stay here with Ianto, I need to talk to Jack alone." He said, avoiding her eyes. Donna nodded, ignoring his lack of eye contact, sidestepping to allow the two men to walk up to Jacks office, the door closing behind them loudly. She looked to Ianto, a grin on her face.

"Lucky you. Jack's a bit of alright." She teased cheekily.

Ianto laughed, his eyes sparking. "I guess you could say that. I'm sorry for earlier. Not my best first impression it must be said." He gestured to the coffee machine. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea if that's okay." Donna smiled as Ianto led her across to the machine and the sofa sat just beside it. He waved his hand towards it while he pulled the levers and grabbed two mugs.

"Sit down, I'm sure we'll be here a while." He said gently. Donna sat, her eyes darting to the figures in the office above, her mind starting to wander. Jack's outburst had confused her, what people has the Doctor lost? Would she be just another to join a long list?

"Here you are. Best in Cardiff." Ianto grinned, passing her the steaming mug, sitting down beside her to stare at Jack and the Doctor. He took a sip, glancing across to the woman beside him. "Have you known the Doctor long?"

"A while, but time passes you by so quickly with the Doctor. It feels like I've known him forever." Donna said, turning to face the young man beside her. "How long have you known Jack?"

"About 3 or 4 years. But like you said, time passes you quickly. Especially when you're having fun." He said, winking at the giggling Donna.

"I'm not even going to ask." She laughed.

"I don't think you should." Ianto smiled.

"Am I right in assuming you've never met the Doctor?"

Ianto looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I can assure you that threatening to shoot people is not our usual way of greeting people we know." He grinned, shaking his head. "Have you met Jack before?" Ianto asked.

"No but the Doctors spoken of him before. He said the last time he saw him was the year that never was. Always speaking in riddles that man."

"I know the feeling." Ianto said a knowing expression on his face. "I'll assume the Doctor keeps his emotions under wrap too seeing as Jack and him seem so similar."

Donna nodded, "It's easier to get blood out of a stone." She said a hit of sadness in her voice.

Ianto put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'm sure he'll let it out at some point. He can't keep it bottled up forever."

"Oh I dunno, I'm sure he's kept it bottled up for 900 years. It's like he wants to sometimes, but it never makes it out of his mouth. It's like he's afraid of letting it all out."

"Then make the first move. Maybe he's waiting for you. Maybe he doesn't know how you'll react?" Ianto suggested.

"Excuse me?"

"Err, make the first move?" Ianto repeated, slightly confused.

"Are you implying I love the Doctor?"

"Um, Yeah. Was I wrong?"

"You couldn't be any more wrong!" She almost shouted, moving away from him on the sofa, avoiding eye contact. Ianto looked at her for a second, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You're lying. You do love him don't you."

Donna shot a glare at him, jumping from the sofa and storming off back to the TARDIS, her tea still in hand. Ianto chuckled to himself, glancing up to the Doctor and Jack, still chatting away in his office.

The Doctor closed the door behind him, turning to face Jack with his hands deep inside his coat pockets.

"Listen Doctor, if I offended you or anything back there, I'm really sorry." Jack apologised.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know what you ment when you said it was dangerous. It is really." The Doctor walked slowly around Jacks office, looking at the random objects scattered about.

"Right… so what is it then?" Jack questioned, his hands on his hips.

"I just… I… no don't worry. It's nothing." The Doctor said, turning back towards the door.

"Don't you dare. What's wrong?" Jack growled, stepping towards him. The Doctor stopped, spinning back round to face Jack.

"How did you just say it? Whenever I try, it just catches in my throat and I make some feeble remark about something or other." The Doctor said quickly, his words tumbling out.

Jack smiled, instantly knowing what the Doctor was talking about. "It felt right. It's just something I knew I needed to tell him. I just couldn't keep it hidden any more."

"I've never said it to anyone before. I don't know what I should say. Should I work up to it or… or wait till she comes to me?" He stammered, running a hand through his wild brown hair.

Jack chuckled, perching on the edge of his desk. "It's up to you. What feels right. Just go with your feelings." He said honestly.

"But what if she doesn't want me? What if I'm just barking up the wrong tree." The Doctor growled.

Jack grinned. If the Doctor was using analogy like that then he certainly was head over heels. "I doubt it. Who could ever resist your charms?" He teased.

The Doctor pointed a long finger at him. "Don't start." Jack held his hands up innocently.

"I'm not starting anything." He said, a smirk on his face, "Seriously, I think you should just tell her. It's worse not knowing." He said, all traces of humour vanishing.

Donna appeared back out of the TARDIS looking up to Jack's office. What was taking them so long? She ignored Ianto as she stormed up the stairs, avoiding acknowledging him in any way. As she stood at the top of the stairs, about to rip open the door, she stopped. Just to listen. Just to see what was taking them so long.

"…It's worse not knowing." She heard Jack say.

"I'll take your word for it. Look at me Jack. I'm in love with my best friend and I can't even tell her how I feel."

"Just go out there and tell her. It'll be easy. Just say it. Donna I love you. Say it now."

"I'm not four Jack."

"Four year olds don't fall in love."

"I can't believe your making me do this."

"Say it."

"…..Donna, I love you."

"Wasn't so hard was it?"

"But you're not Donna."

"So go and tell her."

"Just like that. Completely out of the blue."

"I told you, just say what you feel."

Donna breathed slowly, edging away from Jack's office, walking carefully back down the stairs in complete shock of what she had just over heard. Ianto stood up, heading over to stand next to the TARDIS.

"Hear what you wanted to?" He asked, a grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up." She growled back smiling.

He laughed, looking up to the Doctor and Jack exiting the office, the Doctor looking somewhat nervous.

"Donna?" He said, glancing quickly to Jack who gave him an encouraging smile. Donna looked up, her eyes meeting the Time lords.

"Yeah?"

"Can I um.. speak to you in the er.."

"Conference Room?" Jack offered.

"Yeah, the conference room." The Doctor shot Jack a thankful glance.

"Which is up the stairs and to the right." He added helpfully, a smirk on his face.

"Right, yeah. Thank you." The Doctor hissed under his breath, glaring at Jack.

Donna nodded, following him back up the stairs and to the right, as Jack had instructed.

Jack jumped over the railings as soon as the pair vanished from sight, running over to the computers, his fingers working swiftly to get the CCTV up. Ianto appeared behind him, his hands resting on his waist, watching the monitor over his shoulder.

"Please tell me that's your keys." Jack growled, a hungry smile on his face. Ianto glared at him, moving to stand beside him.

"Very funny. Are you seriously going to spy on them?"

"Yup. Hey, if they wanted privacy he could have gone to the TARDIS." Jack said; bring up a full screen of the Conference room. "Grab a chair; I don't want to turn the volume up too much." Ianto dragged a chair over, before being pulled closer to Jack, their heads close together as they watched and listened to the events occurring between the Doctor and Donna.

The Doctor opened the door, striding in to pace along the far end of the room. Donna stood facing him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Stop that. You're giving me a headache." She grumbled, watching him like a hawk. The Doctor stopped, spinning to face her.

"Sorry." He said simply.

"What did you want to speak to me about then?" She said, her eyes never leaving his.

"I, um. I wanted to apologise."

"You just did."

"No, for earlier. For me being unnecessarily rude to you. For blanking you. For hurting you. For anything else I've ever done that's upset you."

"Apology accepted, so long as it doesn't happen again. But will you tell me why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you were unnecessarily rude to me."

"Oh, I.. I um. I.."

"Spit it out Doctor."

"I…" The Doctor moved from standing at the end of the room, attempting to walk away from her.

"Don't you dare." Donna growled, grabbing his arm, tugging him into her. The Doctors sharp intake of breath was not what she expected, and neither did she expect his lips to crush down on hers. She felt his hands grip her waist and hers thread through his hair as their lips moved together. She had to pull back, her lungs screaming for more oxygen.

"That was…"

"Amazing?"

"I was going to say unexpected but yeah, that too." She grinned, liking the feel of his arms wrapped around her waist. He chuckled, moving his head so his nose just brushed hers.

"I'm sorry."

"That's the third time you've said that and I still don't really know why."

The Doctor sighed, taking a deep breath. "I.. I was afraid Donna."

Donna frowned, her fingertip gently tracing the shape of his jaw. "Why were you afraid?"

"I was afraid of loosing you. Not only to the monsters and planets like Jack said, but I was afraid of opening up, I didn't know whether you felt the same way as I did. I couldn't afford loosing our friendship." He confessed quietly.

Donna smiled, her hands running down his arms to link her fingers with his. "You're never getting rid of me, Doctor. No matter how hard you try."

"Why would I want to? I. lo…" He looked to his feet, studying the laces as he struggled to release the words from his mouth. He took a deep breath, looking up and locking his eyes with Donna's, "I love you." The Doctor felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he said the words with his heart shooting into his mouth as Donna's face lit up.

"You what?" Were the only words that escaped from her mouth.

"I love you." Then the Doctor started to panic. "I mean, if you don't feel.. if you don't feel the same then.."

"I love you too, spaceman." Donna interrupted, reaching up to silence his panic with a kiss.

Jack smiled as he watched the two; his eyes flicking up to see Ianto break out into a grin.

"Knew it." He muttered to himself.

"Knew what?"

"I knew that Donna loved him. She denied it, but I could tell she was lying."

Jack laughed, his arm snaking round Ianto to pull him even closer than what he already was. "Yeah well, sometimes people just need a nudge in the right direction."

"I love you too. You know that right?" Ianto said suddenly, his voice quiet, his eyes fixed on Donna and the Doctor.

"'Cause I do. You prove it to me every day. Besides, you mutter it in your sleep." Jack grinned, pressing his lips briefly to his cheek. "Right, lets turn this off before they get back. Wouldn't want to get caught in the act now would we." He winked, his hands snapping at the keyboard before the screen went blank.

The Doctor paused, glancing up to see the CCTV camera in the corner of the room move slightly.

"Donna." He whispered, nodding towards the camera, "That just moved."

"Aren't security cameras supposed to move?" She asked.

"Not as much as that one has. Almost like there's been someone controlling it."

"Jack." They both said in unison, the Doctor bolting for the door, dragging Donna along behind him. He cursed under his breath and Donna couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." The Doctor said as they appeared at the top of the stairs just in time to see Jack jump away from the computer.

"It really is."

"Jack!" The Doctor shouted, rolling his eyes at Donna. "Please stop me from killing him." He whispered to her.

"Will do."

The Doctor leapt down the last few stairs, his hand still wrapped around Donnas. Jack looked up innocently from his piece of paper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"That's not very nice is it? After all I've done for you?"

"You spied on us."

"I've been reading this actually."

The Doctor stepped forwards, glancing to the piece of paper.

"Upside down?"

"I'm a man of many talents."

"Talents that include how to control a CCTV camera."

"Perhaps."

"Delete it. Now."

"You're such a spoil sport."

"Now, Jack."

"Alright! I'll delete it." Jack grumbled, stalking over to the computer opening the footage.

"There, gone. Happy now?"

"Yes, Thank you." The Doctor said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"In case you get any more ideas, we're leaving."

"Oh are you now? To do what exactly?" Jack said cheekily.

"Very funny. See you again soon Jack. Don't get in any trouble."

"Me? Trouble?"

The Doctor just glared at him, shaking his head. "Will you ever change?"

"Probably not. You've got admit that you love it really."

"Goodbye Jack."

"See you around Doctor. It's been a pleasure." Jack smiled, quickly saluting the Doctor. "Could you try not to send the paper work everywhere this time?"

"I'll do my best." He winked, tugging Donna across to the TARDIS, the blue doors closing neatly behind them.

The Doctor threw his coat across one of the beams, running up to the console.

"Where'd you want to go? Anywhere you like." The Doctor hit the controls, the TARDIS groaning into life with the familiar hum echoing around the huge space.

"Can't we stay in? Y'know, be domestic for a change?"

"Domestic. Right. Yeah." He moved from the console to stand in front of Donna. He placed his hands hesitantly on her waist, breathing slowly. Donna wrapped her hands firmly around the Doctors neck, pulling herself up onto her toes so she could press her lips against his. All of the Doctors nervousness drained from him, making him quick to respond, his hands pulling her tight against his body as his mouth started to move with hers. She pulled back, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Doctor, I think it's possible we may need to find a bedroom."


End file.
